


Evil Is As Evil Do's

by jjokkomi



Series: Evil Is As Evil Do's [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, super hero!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a future villain. Or maybe not.





	Evil Is As Evil Do's

Jongin has been in high school for only a year and although he’s an underclassman he’s quite popular in school.  
  
It started mostly during freshman year where he would fall asleep in class and when he awoke to the warning bell he’d proceed to freak out before disappearing with a _poof_.  
  
He’s never been late to class, he can tell you that much. But his methods usually turned heads and most people know him because of it. It also helps that he’s attractive and is good at sports, especially with the poofing.  
  
He considers himself social when he isn’t sleeping in class or stuffing his face with food. And he prides himself in being knowledgeable about the students in his high school, especially since there are several people who have such popular super hero and villain parents.  
  
He actually quite likes being able to identify everyone in school and their powers. Their school isn’t big, considering that having super powers isn’t really as common as having brown hair or a cell phone.  
  
Jongin knows all the upperclassmen, the teachers and everyone in his grade level. Now that he’s a sophomore it’s time to learn about the incoming freshman, which is why he’s decided to tag along with Joonmyun to welcome them to their lovely school.  
  
He isn’t part of the student counsel like the elder is, but he has super _pouting_ powers on top of his ability to apparate wherever he pleases.  
  
So Joonmyun caves even though these sort of things are supposed to be private and between the freshman and their designated tour guide.  
  
“Do you think they’ll be anyone like me?” Jongin questions as he follows Joonmyun through the stairwell to get to the bottom floor of the high school.  
  
He honestly could just apparate there but Joonmyun would go on a ten minute rant about taking the easy way out and somehow tie it into real life. Jongin has no idea how Yifan puts up with him.  
  
“Being able to magically poof around isn’t really all that common, so my guess is no,” Joonmyun replies, not taking his eyes off of the clipboard in his hands.  
  
Jongin frowns, but he supposes his ability to apparate is what makes him so unique in comparison to the ability to fly or read minds. Although, Jongin would _love_ to be able to snoop on people like that.  
  
“Besides, they gave me people with elemental powers to guide around.” Joonmyun speaks up before stopping in front of the library.  
  
“Oh, maybe we’ll meet the avatar,” Jongin jokes, laughing to himself and getting a blank look from the elder.  
  
“Jongin I told you to quit trying to make jokes. No one gets them,” Joonmyun sighs, shaking his head and dodging Jongin’s crazy laughing arms.  
  
Once he’s inside the library he immediately spots his group of freshman sitting at the round tables near the fiction books.  
  
His group isn’t big, elemental super powers aren’t as common as the used to be. Out of the whole school Joonmyun only knows about a classroom’s worth. But it certainly comes in handy when classes and school tournaments are involved. Less people is always better.  
  
“Promise me you won’t freak them out,” he states sternly to Jongin only to get dismissed with a wave.  
  
“If anyone is going to freak them out it’s going to be _you_ , hyung,” Jongin replies, pushing his tiny hyung forward and smiling at the group of freshman.  
  
“Hi this is Joonmyun and he’s going to be your tour guide!” he chirps, forcing the elder into a bow and nearly getting his head hit once Joonmyun manages to get back up.  
  
“I can give my own introduction!” Joonmyun snaps, glaring at the younger boy who’s got on a confused pout.  
  
“I was just helping why are you hitting me?” Jongin questions, rubbing his arm and then looking at the group of students who are staring.  
  
“Just be quiet for the rest of the tour,” Joonmyun sighs, shaking his head before forcing a smile on his face and turning back to the group.  
  
“This is Jongin. Feel free to ignore him. Or better yet, someone scare him so he’ll apparate to another planet.”  
  
Jongin blanches when they all laugh, staring at Joonmyun with a frown and choosing to sulk while the elder gives his boring introduction of the school.  
  
It isn’t until Joonmyun asks everyone to introduce themselves that he pays attention, ears perking up when the first person says her name and power. She ends up being like Chanyeol and can control fire. Hopefully she isn’t as crazy as Chanyeol and doesn’t accidentally set the soccer fields on fire.  
  
“Okay, what about you?” Joonmyun questions the only person that hasn’t gone yet and Jongin waits patiently, looking at the freshman with a smile.  
  
He seems kind of quiet and introverted, choosing to remain quiet the entire time and not once cracking a smile. The boy next to him, Jongdae, has been leaning all over him and he hasn’t even batted a lash.  
  
Jongin assumes they’re friends, a lot of kids with powers tend to come into school with someone they already know. It’s pretty common considering it’s harder to make friends with regular people when you can read minds or magically turn into some kind of version of the hulk.  
  
“Oh, Kyungsoo’s not gonna talk to you,” Jongdae comments cheerfully, putting his arm around the silent teen and giving them what Jongin will call a suspicious smile.  
  
“Why not?” he questions, eyeing the two carefully before giving Joonmyun a look.  
  
“Its fine if you’re shy,” Joonmyun tries to soothe and Jongin wants to roll his eyes at the elder for being so motherly.  
  
“He’s not shy,” Jongdae chirps, turning to the boy next to him and laughing. “Kyungsoo is just quiet.”  
  
Jongin notes how Kyungsoo’s ears are starting to turn a little red. He’s like a different version of Rudolph, and he finds it adorable.  
  
“Well, can _you_ at least introduce him then?” Joonmyun questions patiently. Jongin thinks he’s going to be a good hero lawyer when he grows up. He rarely ever loses his temper.  
  
“He’s Kyungsoo. He glares people to death,” Jongdae snorts, cackling to himself before getting an arm shoved into his ribcage accompanied by a deadly glare. But no one actually dies.  
  
Jongin bites his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
“I do _not_ ,” Kyungsoo mutters and Jongin is surprised to hear a deep voice with a young face like that.  
  
“Fine, you don’t glare people to death. But c’mon Soo that was funny. You’re not laughing. _Fine_ ,” Jongdae huffs, letting go of his friend and turning back to the front of the room.  
  
“You know that earth quake like four years ago? That was him,” Jongdae comments, shoving a thumb in Kyungsoo’s direction. “I accidentally shocked him while he was sleeping.”  
  
“Oh, so your elemental power is earth then!” Joonmyun chirps, giving Kyungsoo a smile but getting nothing but a blank look in return.  
  
“He also hits really hard. He knocked me out for a week when we were kids,” Jongdae comments, turning to give Kyungsoo a playful glare.  
  
“So you have super strength too?” Jongin questions confusedly, tilting his head as he tries to imagine someone so _tiny_ packing a hard punch. He almost giggles to himself.  
  
“The answer has never been clear,” Jongdae speaks up, shrugging before going back to resting his arm of Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “So yeah, Do Kyungsoo, that’s him.”  
  
And just like that the entire room goes quiet, several people who are within hearing range looking over with what Jongin will call looks of horror. Even Joonmyun looks like he’s about to piss his pants.  
  
Because the Do’s are notoriously known for being a family lineage that produces some of the _worst_ super villains. Urban legend says that they used their earth powers to get their way out of hell. Or maybe it’s that they used them to create hell, Jongin isn’t really sure.  
  
What he does know is that his noona’s went to school with a Do and the entire campus feared him so much that he didn’t do his own homework for a week or so. He got someone else to do it for him and well, no one can refuse a Do.  
  
Because they have the nastiest tempers from what he’s heard and are known to cause worldwide earth quakes when provoked the wrong way. They’re insanely evil and are well known as probably one of the worst super villain lineages.  
  
Jongin has read the stories and listened to gossip through the grapevine and he knows that he should probably be shaking in his shoes, apparating to outer space like Joonmyun was joking about, _but_ , looking at Do Kyungsoo, he doesn’t feel scared.  
  
Jongin frowns as he watches everyone but Jongdae not so discreetly scoot away from the boy, giving each other worried looks.  
  
“Oh, we-welcome to o-our school Kyungsoo-ssi!” Joonmyun stutters, looking a little bit pale as he gives the boy a complete ninety degree bow.  
  
Jongin watches as the boy’s face contorts into an annoyed frown, his lips twitching like he wants to say something, but he never does.  
  
And, Jongin decides from there on out, that if Jongdae isn’t scared of Kyungsoo, he won’t be either.  
  
\--  
  
By lunch time the news of a Do wandering around the hallways has reached everyone in the student population as well as the faculty and staff. Whispers are heard around every corner and people are on the lookout for Do Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin is enjoying his kimbap and grilled chicken when Chanyeol and Sehun come rushing over to their table. Joonmyun and Yifan are discussing student council business while Minseok and Yixing are comparing schedules.  
  
“Is it true? There’s a Do walking around campus?” Chanyeol questions excitedly, his eyes doing that weird twitch thing that makes Jongin nervous.  
  
Honestly, Park Chanyeol creeps him the fuck out. He’s not sure why they’re friends.  
  
“Yeah, he’s lurking around here somewhere,” Joonmyun comments quietly, shivering before grabbing onto Yifan’s arm and looking at them with wide eyes. “I think I made him mad.”  
  
“Well it was nice knowing you hyung,” Sehun comments dryly, flinching when he gets several glares directed at him. “What? If he pissed him off he’s already a dead man walking.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t know why he’s friends with Sehun either. He’s pretty sure all the wind blowing has lowered his IQ somehow. Maybe all the pressure to his head. Jongin doesn’t know. He’s not an evil scientist or doctor.  
  
“I’m sure that if you made him mad you’d be dead already,” Yifan comments carelessly.  
  
Jongin concludes that _all_ his friends are pretty much the same. They’re all clueless and dumb.  
  
“He didn’t even look mad,” he speaks up, coming to Joonmyun’s rescue. The elder looks borderline to a panic attack. “He looked like a tiny owl,” he comments before stuffing his face with veggies.  
  
“Did you just call one of the world’s future most potentially dangerous super villain an owl?” Minseok questions incredulously, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Jongin blinks, chewing his food slowly while looking around at his friends who are all giving him concerned looks. Hesitantly he swallows his food and then clears his throat.  
  
“Yeah? He was fucking adorable?” he questions, confused when Chanyeol calls him a goner before getting up from the table to head towards one of the food lines.  
  
Jongin frowns, looking at the remainder of the table. “Did he not look cute, Joonmyun hyung?” he asks, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.  
  
“He could potentially cause the entire world to shake _so violently_ we’re moved away from the sun enough to _die_. Why would I be looking at his face?” Joonmyun questions sternly, looking at him like he’s insane.  
  
“He’s just a teenager. You never know, he could be a super hero when he grows up,” he defends only to get a table full of laughter.  
  
The Do family has yet to produce any sort of super hero. The closest thing they had was a Do that agreed to wipe out another super villain that nearly froze the earth. But it was only because they were sworn enemies. He later went on to try and sink Australia.  
  
So the point is, Do Kyungsoo will go through high school choosing the villain electives and when he graduates, cause mayhem like the rest of his family.  
  
But Jongin still thinks he’s adorable.  
  
“He’s over there,” Yixing whispers, indiscreetly pointing across the lunch room where Do Kyungsoo is sitting with Kim Jongdae alone at a table in the corner of the room. The surrounding tables are completely vacant and the stares are obvious from the entire cafeteria.  
  
“I dare someone to go talk to him,” Sehun speaks up.  
  
“Are you insane who in their right mind would even try and talk to him?” Joonmyun questions loudly, looking appalled that Sehun would even suggest it.  
  
Minseok, being the only one paying attention to everything takes notice of how they’re missing a certain Kim Jongin.  
  
\--  
  
Do Kyungsoo has only been an official high school student for four hours and he already hates it.  
  
The entire campus has been giving him scared looks and he’s pretty sure even his teachers are terrified of him.  
  
Literally everywhere he goes people run away and he really didn’t think his brother was telling him the truth when he said the entire school would be terrified of him to the point that they’d willingly do his homework for his entire high school career.  
  
At least he was hoping Seungsoo wasn’t telling him the truth. How is he supposed to enjoy four years of high school when everyone is scared of him?  
  
And he supposes having Jongdae as his only friend for the next four years isn’t bad either, but he’ll be all alone when the elder gets sick during the winter month like he always does.  
  
It would be nice to talk to more than one human being a day and Jongdae isn’t even in all of his classes. The one’s where his trusty sidekick isn’t next to him are spent being quiet the entire time while hoping someone actually takes the seat next to him.  
  
Of course Kyungsoo knows he should probably be used to it by now, but he’s not. It sucks.  
  
“I think that guy from this morning is coming over here.” Jongdae speaks up so he looks towards where the elder’s finger is pointing.  
  
“Do you think he’s blind?” he whispers, because no one in their right mind has ever actually tried talking to him. People try talking to Jongdae all the time, but not him.  
  
“He’s obviously not blind you dumbass,” Jongdae scoffs shaking his head at his best friend and getting glared at. He nearly cackles when he hears a group of girls gasp from a couple of tables behind them.  
  
Kyungsoo’s glare does look pretty deadly. But it’s like getting glared at by a mouse.  
  
“Well why is he coming over here?” Kyungsoo grumbles, fidgeting in his spot uncomfortably.  
  
Being someone who people are too afraid to approach means Kyungsoo has basically no social skills. Which is why he doesn’t talk to people very often. He honestly doesn’t know _how_. He always ends up saying the most random things and people think he’s insane on top of being evil.  
  
“Just let me talk and you sit there and look pretty,” Jongdae comments, getting another glare as Jongin approaches their table.  
  
The entire cafeteria goes into one of those tension filled silences where absolutely no one is talking, not even breathing heavily, as they all stare at the one idiot approaching their table.  
  
And when he does stop in front of their table Jongdae is baffled, because the guy is actually smiling.  
  
“Hi, can I sit with you?” the sophomore, Jongin, smiles at them cheerfully and Jongdae is left a tad bit confused, looking to his left where Kyungsoo is sitting with a poker face.  
  
“You _want_ to sit with us?” he questions skeptically, looking around the cafeteria to make sure this isn’t some kind of joke that’s going to hurt his best friend’s feelings. Because believe it or not, Kyungsoo _does_ have emotions despite what people say behind his back.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, if it’s okay with you? It’s probably pretty lonely over here,” Jongin comments, frowning and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I have chicken?”  
  
“Kyungsoo likes chicken, don’t you Kyungsoo?” Jongdae questions, looking towards Kyungsoo who still has that blank look on his face.  
  
“You can sit with us,” he announces, ignoring the murmurs doing around and instead focusing on that chicken the elder was talking about.  
  
“I usually bring extra because my friends suck and steal all my food,” Jongin explains, setting his food containers in the middle of the table and then looking up expectantly with a smile. “I already ate some, so you can grab however much you want.”  
  
Smiling, he watches as Jongdae digs into the containers, saying his thanks over a mouthful of food. Kyungsoo however, just sits there silently staring at a couple of vegetables looking like he’s torn between reaching over for them or not.  
  
“It’s not poisoned or anything,” he mumbles, surprising the Do who looks up at him with wide eyes. “I’m not even good at the mad science classes.”  
  
“Oh, um, thank you,” Kyungsoo stutters out, hesitantly picking up a carrot and then holding it in his hands in front of his chest before bringing it up to his lips and taking a little nibble.  
  
Jongin was wrong about him being an owl, because now he looks like a rabbit.  
  
By the end of the lunch period, Jongin is one hundred percent convinced Kyungsoo is not evil.  
  
Although his glare does look deadly.


End file.
